warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Willowshine/Main article
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |kit=Willowkit |mca=Willowpaw, Willowshine |mc=Willowshine |mother=Mosspelt |half-sister=Dawnflower |mentor=Mothwing |starclan mentor=Leafpool |apps=Unknown |position1=Medicine Cat |precededby1=Mothwing |succeededby1=Mothwing |livebooks=''Dawn, ''Twilight, Sunset, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=Unknown}} Willowshine is a pale gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. Willowshine is a current medicine cat of RiverClan that served under Leopardstar and Mistystar's leaderships in the lake territories. She is born to Mosspelt as Willowkit, and almost immediately finds passion for learning and using herbs. She helps Mothwing during the time when several RiverClan cats became sick after drinking tainted water. Upon being made an apprentice she becomes Mothwing’s apprentice, known as Willowpaw. Leafpool also mentors Willowpaw in the ways of their warrior ancestors, as Mothwing does not believe in StarClan. When Hollypaw becomes a medicine cat apprentice, she quickly becomes friends with her. Willowpaw eventually earns her full medicine cat name, Willowshine. When Mistystar announces that RiverClan won’t be interacting with any other Clans for some time following Darktail's terrible reign, Willowshine and her mentor aren’t allowed to go to the Moonpool or speak with the other medicine cats. However, Willowshine has a vision about a six toed cat, and she goes to Alderheart to help her with the vision. History ''The New Prophecy :Willowkit is the daughter of Mosspelt and participates on the Great Journey. When the Clans arrive at their new home, Willowkit helps Mothwing in the medicine cat den, and demonstrates her knack for identifying herbs and nursing sick cats. When Willowkit reaches her sixth moon, she becomes Mothwing's apprentice, but Leafpool wonders how Mothwing could teach her apprentice how to interpret omens and communicate with StarClan since she does not believe herself. Feathertail visits Leafpool in her dreams and asks her to teach Willowpaw the StarClan portion of her training. Power of Three :Willowpaw and Mothwing visit ThunderClan so Leafpool could interpret Willowpaw's dream. She befriends Hollykit who asks how Willowpaw became a medicine cat and is determined to become Leafpool's. Instead, Jaypaw becomes Leafpool's apprentice and he snaps at Willowpaw when she tries to guide him to the Moonpool. Mudfur warns Willowpaw about Twoleg kits wrecking havoc on RiverClan's camp, and RiverClan is forced to move their camp. Hollypaw sneaks into RiverClan territory to speak with Willowpaw but is caught. Mothwing gives Willowpaw her full name, Willowshine. Omen of the Stars :Since Willowshine was given her full name, Mothwing tends to just send Willowshine alone to the half-moon meetings much to Jayfeather's ire. In StarClan, Graypool insists to Willowshine that RiverClan must stand alone with incomplete warnings. She and the other medicine cats remain distant with each other, and agrees with Mistystar and Onestar that Jayfeather's duties should be suspended until he can prove he didn't kill Flametail. Mothwing and Jayfeather tell the other medicine cats about the upcoming battle with the Dark Forest and go to StarClan to confirm it. A Vision of Shadows :Willowshine befriends Alderpaw and insists he'll become a great medicine cat like his mentor. When a sickness devastates ShadowClan, Willowshine tries to find lungwort in their territory but to no avail. When the Kin takes over RiverClan's territory and injure many RiverClan warriors, Darktail takes them as prisoners despite Mothwing and Willowshine's protests. She and Mothwing treat the other injured cats after the final battle. :Mistystar closes RiverClan's borders as a result of her Clan's devastation, and forbids Willowshine and Mothwing to attend the half-moon meetings. Willowshine worries about her short herb supply and the rising tensions between the other Clans and within her own Clan. Willowshine receives a vision of the camp on fire, but Mothwing brushes it off as a bad dream. Mosspelt, Willowshine's mother, falls ill and implores Mistystar about re-opening the borders, but she refuses. Lightning cause a fire to ignite in RiverClan's camp and ThunderClan comes to their aid. Recognizing the need for the Clans to work together, Willowshine participates on a journey to return SkyClan to the lake. The Broken Code : Novellas :In 'Mistystar's Omen, Willowshine offers to go with Mistyfoot for her leadership ceremony, but Mistyfoot insists Mothwing should come instead. When Mistystar discovers Mothwing doesn't believe in StarClan, she realizes Willowshine knew all along. She questions Willowshine about her training, but Willowshine defends her mentor and how Leafpool taught her, too. Mistystar forces Mothwing to retire and makes Willowshine the Clan's sole medicine cat. Reedwhisker is almost killed by a dog, and Willowshine is overwhelmed by his injury. After speaking with Stonefur, Mistystar lets Mothwing help Reedwhisker and become a medicine cat again. Detailed description :'''Willowshine is a small, lithe, sleek, thick, and soft-furred, pale gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. Trivia Mistakes *She was initially described as dark gray, and has been shown with dark blue eyes. *She has been described as greyish-white, and said to have blue eyes. *She is mistakenly shown as dark gray on the family tree. File:Willowshine.Icon.png *She is mistakenly said to be too young to take on the full duties of a medicine cat despite being approximately three years old at the time. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Ceremonies Quotes |''See more}} External links * * * * * * Notes and references es:Blimosade:Maulbeerglanzru:Ивушкаfr:Feuille de Saulefi:Pajuhohdepl:Wierzbowy Blasknl:Wilglicht Category:Main article pages